


Некролог с видом на море

by Shurshunka, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sex, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Побыть покойником иногда не только полезно, но и приятно.<br/>Предупреждения: мат, ER, уютная квартирка, они меняются, авторские допущения и фаноны, кинки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Некролог с видом на море

Гадалка, промышлявшая на пятачке между портом и набережной, рядом с кофейней красотки Паолины, называла это «пустые хлопоты». Как-то она отличала тех, кто мечется по жизни белкой в колесе, ни на миг не останавливаясь, но все же оставаясь на месте. По глазам, наверное.

Кофейню эту Цуна любил, а на гадалку не обращал внимания, но все же ее вечное «не зальешь пустые хлопоты, сколько ни старайся» занозой сидело в памяти. Собственная жизнь давно казалась Цуне не то клеткой-вертушкой для суматошной белки, не то черно-белым колесом рулетки, на котором изредка выпадает красное — кровь. С тех пор, как дон Тимотео свалил на него свою огромную империю, Цуна не знал ни отдыха, ни спокойствия. Вонгола неслась вперед по давно проложенным рельсам, иногда громыхала на неровных стыках, содрогаясь и опасно кренясь, но не сбавляя скорости, а он — машинист этого адского поезда — не мог позволить себе ни мгновения передышки.

Цуна все еще вспоминал невнятное бормотание гадалки, когда хлопнул дверцей своего шевроле и выслушал доклад охранника («Дон, там к вам Занзас», — почему-то сдавленным шепотом, будто Занзас его сжечь на месте пообещал за это предупреждение). Пожал плечами: Занзас так Занзас, на сегодня у них не было ничего запланировано, но жизнь на то и жизнь, что вечно подкидывает внезапные сюрпризы. Взбежал по лестнице, кивнул Гокудере — тот пил кофе в приемной, против обыкновения не уткнувшись носом в ноутбук, а о чем-то неторопливо болтая с Марией, недавно принятой секретаршей. Вроде даже флиртовал — не слишком откровенно, но девчонка краснела и глупо хихикала. Цуна усмехнулся: ничего не будет удивительного, если к вечеру Гокудера предложит уволить «очередную дуру». Гокудера не отвлекся на доклад и не прошел в кабинет следом за Цуной, из чего тот заключил, что дело у Занзаса не слишком важное. Может даже вообще не дело, а так, подразнить заехал.

Открыл дверь и застыл на пороге. Занзас, на удивление, сидел не в кресле, а прямо на столе, сдвинув на край папки с отчетами, оставленные на подпись счета и запечатанные конверты. И вид у него был… странный. Сходу бросался в глаза непривычный белоснежный костюм. Пиджак, небрежно перекинутый через спинку стула, рубашка с распахнутым воротом и закатанными до локтей рукавами. Потом — огромный букет кроваво-алых роз на коленях, но главное — абсолютно безмятежный вид. Занзас поднял голову и оглядел Цуну таким довольным и плотоядным взглядом, что стало немного не по себе. Кажется, Цуна начинал понимать реакцию охранника.

— Привет, — сказал Занзас и швырнул букет прямо в Цуну. — Веник забери. Не знаю, куда воткнуть.

— Занзас, — Цуна сглотнул. Ладони взмокли, тонкая рисовая бумага заскользила в пальцах. Он торопливо огляделся и воткнул букет в графин с минералкой. Для этого пришлось пройти мимо Занзаса, задев его колено, и Цуна снова сглотнул, чувствуя, как мгновенно заливает тело жар. Розы пахли розами, Занзас — чем-то цитрусово-сандаловым, одеколон, что ли, сменил? — Ты вообще представляешь, как сейчас выглядишь?

— Как? — Занзас приподнял брови и очень медленно расстегнул еще несколько пуговиц на рубашке. Пожаловался, скользя пальцами по едва заметным шрамам на груди: — Жарко. Пора менять кондиционеры.

Цуна шагнул к нему, остановился вплотную, так что Занзасу пришлось слегка раздвинуть колени. Тоже страшно захотелось снять пиджак. Или вообще — все. Цуна дернул, расслабляя, узел галстука.

— Еще немного, и придется менять стол. Хотя я не против. Этот слишком старомоден.

— Думаешь, не выдержит? — Занзас не двигался. Не предпринял ни одной попытки притянуть, схватить за волосы, облапать, даже просто дотронуться. Цуна повел плечами, задумавшись на секунду: сколько же они не виделись? Неделю? Две? От Занзаса расходились тяжелые волны жара, но это было единственным, что совпадало с привычным образом. И этого было слишком мало, чтобы быстро привыкнуть к такому Занзасу, который будто сошел с обложки элитного глянца, соблазнительный до чертиков, опасный и незабываемый, как извергающаяся Этна или тайфун над Намимори.

— Думаю, может, проверим? — Цуна наконец справился с галстуком, сдернул его и расстегнул пиджак. — И что за праздник сегодня?

— Праздник? — Занзас оглянулся на висевший над столом календарь. — Двадцать шестое июля.

— И?

— А тебе мало? — Занзас положил ладонь ему на шею над задравшимся воротником рубашки. Притянул к себе: — Двадцать шестое июля, пятница, плюс тридцать два, ясно, ветер северо-западный, на море штиль, чем не праздник?

«Действительно, — отстраненно подумал Цуна, — чем?» И сразу повело. От губ, от близости, от нового запаха. Занзас целовал, поддерживая под затылок, Цуна приподнялся, опираясь на его бедра, вытянулся, подставляя мгновенно взмокшую спину под настойчивые руки. И только сейчас понял, как соскучился. Если бы не усталость и не бесконечная занятость, давно сорвался бы в Варию. А он даже номер не набирал. Занзас терпеть не мог бесцельные разговоры и сам звонил только по делу. Как хорошо, что приехал.

Цуна шагнул еще ближе, втискиваясь глубже между бедер Занзаса, выдохнул ему в рот, прижимаясь животом к заметной выпуклости в паху. И тут же лицо накрыло чем-то мокрым, с острым горьким запахом, от которого мгновенно закружилась голова и ноги стали ватными. Прежде чем отключиться, он еще успел дернуться и увидеть искривленные в довольной усмешке губы:

— Попался.

Сознание возвращалось нехотя, мучительно медленно. Как будто выныривал из слишком глубокого сна, еще не понимая, где начинается явь, а где всего лишь один сон переходит в другой. Запах нагретой солнцем кожи, едва слышное урчание мотора, ощущение, будто едешь на приличной скорости по хорошей, гладкой трассе. Едешь — но почему-то лежишь. Руки затекли. Запястья сведены сзади, притиснуты к спинке, кожу холодит металл, — ну да, это он, значит, лежит на заднем сиденье. На боку. И руки скованы. Цуна попробовал пошевелить ногами, ощутил крепкую веревку на щиколотках и только тогда попытался открыть глаза.

Было абсолютно темно. Цуна поморгал, дернул головой и вдруг понял, что под щекой — не кожа сиденья, а плотная ткань. Как будто мешок на голову натянули.  
Да что ж это такое творится?!

Цуна глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь удержать остатки спокойствия. Получилось. Ни паники, ни страха не было, только вполне понятное волнение. А вот когда сосредоточился и вспомнил, что произошло, на смену всем остальным эмоциям пришла злость.

То ли в мешке, то ли в салоне пахло сегодняшним Занзасом, а на языке до сих пор горчило от той гадости, которой тот его вырубил. Мелькнула опасная, пугающая мысль: а что, если Занзас… Но Цуна отбросил ее сразу. Занзасу он верил, как себе. Глупо, безосновательно, вопреки доводам разума, логики и собственных хранителей. И попался в мешок и в наручники. Смешно.

Цуна рванулся, пытаясь подняться или хотя бы перекатиться в проход, но только треснулся головой о дверцу.

— Занзас! Какого черта происходит?

— Выбьешь дверь башкой и вывалишься — с шоссе соскабливать не буду. Лежи тихо. Скоро приедем.

— Куда?

— Увидишь.

В голосе Занзаса слышалась насмешка, но не угроза.

— Ладно, сочтемся, — пообещал Цуна и завозился, укладываясь, как раньше — на бок. — Охренел ты совсем.

— Это кто еще из нас охренел. Ты когда спал в последний раз, придурок?

— Вчер… — Цуна осекся. Во-первых, вчера он не спал. Лег, но, едва начал засыпать, дернули звонком из Ниццы, и утряска внезапной проблемы растянулась как раз на всю ночь. Во-вторых, Занзас-то откуда знает, когда он спит, а когда нет?!

— Мимо, — поддел тот. — Заодно подумай, когда нормально жрал и общался со своими идиотами не по делу. Твоя девка проторчала тут неделю. Ты ее сколько раз видел? Два, я в курсе. А когда ты в последний раз трахался или хотя бы дрочил, даже спрашивать не буду. Все равно не вспомнишь.

— Кеко не моя девка! — возмутился Цуна. — У нее жених в Токио, она приезжала в гости к брату, при чем тут вообще я? Или к школьным мечтам ревнуешь?

— Может и ревную, — покладисто согласился Занзас. — И может даже к девке. Только к другой. Вонголой зовут, слышал? Ты себя в зеркале видел? Чучело чучелом. Пальцем ткни — свалишься.

— Не босс, а недоразумение, — продолжил Цуна давно привычное. — Ну давай, расскажи мне, как ты собираешься исправлять эту прискорбную ситуацию.

— Увидишь, — повторил Занзас.

— Кстати об «увидишь», нахрена ты мне мешок на голову нацепил?

— Тошно смотреть на твою изнуренную рожу. Выглядишь таким заебанным, что даже завидно. Не знал бы, в чем дело, придушил бы на месте.

— Ну вот, — деланно огорчился Цуна. — Зависть у него, ревность. А я бы на тебя посмотрел. Ты сегодня на редкость впечатляюще выглядишь.

— Насмотришься еще. Приехали. — Машина мягко вильнула вправо и остановилась. Звякнули ключи, хлопнула дверь, и в прохладный салон потянуло жарким ветром с улицы. — Пошли.

Занзас дернул за ноги, развязывая веревку, и помог выбраться наружу. Цуна прислушался. Где-то совсем рядом шумело море, пахло солью, разогретыми на солнце камнями и немного — водорослями. Занзас придержал за плечи, подтолкнул вперед. И наконец-то стянул с головы мешок.

Цуна жадно глотнул воздуха и огляделся. Машина стояла у кованой металлической ограды, шагах в трех от калитки. За оградой среди апельсиновых деревьев белела небольшая двухэтажная вилла. Справа обзор закрывал высокий, поросший лесом холм, слева плескалось море. Узкий каменистый пляж не выглядел уютным, не похоже было, что здесь беззаботно загорали, зато у причала покачивался небольшой катер.

Занзас прошел вперед и распахнул калитку.

— Если тебе нужно официальное приглашение, то добро пожаловать. Топай давай, чего встал?

— Засмотрелся, — усмехнулся Цуна.

Руки не то чтобы сильно затекли, но пальцы уже слегка покалывало от непривычного положения. Браслеты от натяжения врезались в запястья, и этот дискомфорт мешал сосредоточиться и все-таки понять, что происходит. Хотя без помощи Занзаса это бы, наверное, все равно не удалось сделать. А тот, похоже, ничего объяснять не собирался. Во всяком случае, пока.

Цуна пошел по дорожке ко входу в дом и остановился на крыльце. Занзас завел машину, закрыл ворота, сунул ключ в карман и взбежал по ступенькам.

— Первый этаж, вторая дверь по коридору справа.

Дверь пришлось толкнуть плечом. Цуна обвел взглядом комнату и присвистнул.

— Ты притащил меня сюда, чтобы опробовать этот… эм-м-м…

— Траходром, — помог Занзас. — Не совсем, но это тоже не помешает. Располагайся.

— Наручники-то снимешь?

— Здесь? Сейчас? Не задавай глупых вопросов.

— Хорошо, — Цуна сел на край огромной кровати, вытянул ноги, — разувай тогда. И пиджак сними. И еще, если я поссать захочу, ты мне лично подержишь, да?

— Сядешь на толчок и сам все сделаешь, — оскалился Занзас. Не злился. Пока не злился. Но Цуна знал, что играет на грани фола, и это заводило. А еще — то, как Занзас скинул пиджак и, присев, уверенно обхватил его лодыжку. Сжал крепко, сдернул туфлю и поднял взгляд. «Не нарывайся», — читалось в нем. То ли предупреждение, то ли вызов.

— Не бойся, я не собираюсь пинаться, — усмехнулся Цуна. — Продолжай.

— Наглый мусор, которому не помешает хорошая трепка, — довольно сказал Занзас, сдергивая вторую туфлю. Резко выпрямился и толкнул в грудь так, что Цуна неловко завалился на спину и охнул. Вывернутые руки прострелило болью от пальцев до плеч. А Занзас уже сдирал с него брюки. Стянул грубо, отбросил, не глядя, в сторону. Цуна поморщился, пошевелил плечами. И погладил Занзаса ребром ступни по боку, вверх-вниз. Тот потерся щекой о бедро, прихватил зубами кожу чуть выше колена, и Цуна медленно выдохнул. Лежать было неудобно, плечи сводило, тянуло спину, но стояк был такой, что даже трусы мешали. Стягивали член, пережимали головку.

Занзас подтянул его выше, и Цуна упал в мягкое. Провалился в подушки головой и лопатками.

— Сменим позу, — сказал Занзас и покачал перед носом ключом.

Растереть запястья, размять пальцы он не дал. Стащил пиджак и рубашку, вздернул руки над головой и снова защелкнул наручники, перекинув цепочку через столбик на спинке. Сел слишком далеко, разглядывал с задумчивым, сосредоточенным выражением, будто любуясь, от лица до пальцев на ногах. Не прикасался больше. Только смотрел. И Цуна нервничал под этим взглядом. Велся на него. Представлял, как скользят по коже твердые, слегка шершавые ладони, и дыхание перехватывало от желания. Занзас был прав, он даже не дрочил уже черт знает сколько. И хороший полноценный трах стоил того, чтобы пропустить назначенные на сегодняшний вечер дела.

Терпеть взгляд Занзаса было все труднее. Цуна пошевелил руками, браслеты впились в кожу. Занзас придвинулся ближе, сел между раздвинутых ног, накрыл рукой член, приспустил резинку трусов и настойчиво потер большим пальцем головку. Цуна выдохнул резко, снова дернул руками, цепочка звякнула, натянулась, кожу под браслетами начало саднить.

— Не дергайся, — предупредил Занзас и, опустив ладонь на живот, склонился ниже. Спросил, задевая губами губы: — Так на чем мы остановились?

— Когда? Перед тем, как ты меня вырубил, надел на голову мешок и сунул в машину? На том, выдержит ли стол. Я так понимаю, ты решил, что не выдержит, — Цуна потянулся к Занзасу, поймал губы. Совсем крохотное движение, но Занзас, видно, его и ждал. Раздвинул губы языком. Цуна отвечал жадно, ерзал, дергал бедрами, пытаясь достать до Занзаса всем телом. А тот держал дистанцию: целовал, поглаживая ладонью живот — и все.

И Цуна сорвался. Отстранился резко, разрывая поцелуй, сказал:

— Или ты переходишь к делу, или я за себя не ручаюсь.

— И что же ты можешь? — заинтересовался Занзас. Но трусы все-таки снял и достал смазку. А дальше опять затормозил. Растирал ее по пальцам, по своему члену, медленно скользя по стволу. Брюки он не снял, и Цуна жадно смотрел на контраст смуглой руки, темно-алой головки и белоснежной ткани. Смазка жирно блестела, таяла. А Занзас, сволочь, дрочил, медленно водя кулаком, смотрел сквозь ресницы и ухмылялся. Ждал.  
Цуна закрыл глаза. Мелькнула единственная мысль: «Не поджечь ничего!» — а потом мысли пропали, смытые чистой силой. Один короткий, почти мгновенный всплеск, рывок — наручники выдержали, а вот державший их столбик с треском разлетелся в щепки. А Цуна уже сел, вцепившись в рубашку Занзаса, опрокинул его, целовал, чувствуя под губами ухмылку, терся о член, пачкая смазкой рубашку. Для того, чтобы кончить, не хватало совсем чуть-чуть. Но Занзас по-прежнему не давал ему ничего: не пытался высвободиться, перехватить инициативу, просто лежал и ждал. И глаза его откровенно смеялись.

Цуна сел, опираясь о его грудь скованными руками.

— Мудак.

— Точно, — с удовольствием согласился Занзас.

Цуна поерзал, усаживаясь удобней на его бедрах, шире разводя ноги. Изогнулся, направляя в себя член, насадился, вскрикивая и жмурясь от резкой боли — отвык, и правда, слишком давно не трахались. Занзас положил ладони на бедра, словно успокаивал или предлагал переждать, не спешить. Но ждать Цуна уже не мог. Ни секунды. Он приподнялся и опустился снова. Внутри было сухо. Смазки не хватало. Член Занзаса горячо распирал тугие стенки. Вошел так глубоко, что потянуло в животе. От напряжения и нетерпения дрожали мышцы ног, подрагивали колени. А еще ощутимо саднило в заднице. Почти как в первый раз. Цуна кое-как расстегнул несколько пуговиц на рубашке Занзаса и забрался под нее руками. Привыкал, нащупывая шершавые разводы на коже. Подушечки пальцев жгло, запястья ломило, а изнутри, от задницы, по позвоночнику вверх бежало острое нетерпеливое возбуждение.

Занзас дернул Цуну на себя, как раз когда тот в третий раз опустился на его член. Цуна упал щекой ему на плечо, застонал от боли в вывернутых руках и тут же — от удовольствия: Занзас смял его ягодицы и толкнулся сам, безошибочно найдя угол. Наловчился, зараза. Всегда то ли угадывал, то ли чувствовал — и силу толчков, и нужную глубину, и темп. Сегодня Занзас трахал размашисто и глубоко. Не торопясь, но и не давая передохнуть. Цуна сжимал голенями его бока, сжимался сам, уткнувшись лбом ему в шею, и тихо постанывал, цепляя зубами то мочку уха, то плечо. И сдерживался из последних сил, чтобы продлить это, цеплялся за боль, пытаясь оттянуть оргазм. И все равно сорвался быстро, резко: скрутило жаром, захлестнуло с головой, и он уже выплескивался Занзасу на рубашку, всхлипывая от удовольствия и какой-то странной, иррациональной обиды.

Занзас сразу вытащил член и расстегнул наручники. Цуна лег на бок рядом с ним, осторожно растирая окончательно онемевшие пальцы. Смотрел, как Занзас дрочит себе, быстро и сильно. Хотелось оттолкнуть его руку, самому закончить начатое, но пальцы только безвольно дергались и зудели, и Цуна тер их все яростнее. Когда Занзас кончил, Цуна как раз совладал наконец с одеревеневшими конечностями, накрыл ладонью его руку, размазывая теплую сперму.

— Спи, — велел Занзас. И Цуна послушался, не раздумывая. Уже в полудреме почувствовал подушку под головой и легкое покрывало сверху. Поерзал, придвигаясь ближе к Занзасу, и провалился в сон.

***

Когда он проснулся, сквозь щель в задернутых шторах пробирался скудный рассветный сумрак. Что рассветный, а не вечерний, Цуна понял сразу — по давно забытому ощущению крепко выспавшегося, отдохнувшего тела. Сел, потянувшись. О вчерашнем сексе напоминала только приятная расслабленность, да еще слегка саднили запястья — ну уж это сам виноват, усмехнулся Цуна. Вспомнить было приятно. И хорошо, что он проснулся так рано, будет время повторить. Сегодняшнее утро в его расписании было относительно свободным, а за сорванные вчерашние встречи извинится, ничего страшного. Там не те люди, ради которых дон Вонгола не может изменить свои планы.  
И Занзас наверняка об этом знал, так что на упреки Цуны только рассмеется.

«Поэтому я не буду тебя упрекать, — весело подумал Цуна. — Просто трахну». От одной мысли сладко заныли яйца.

За дверью, где он предполагал найти туалет, обнаружилась небольшая, но роскошная ванная. Цуна улыбнулся, увидев на раковине запакованную зубную щетку, а на держателе — новое сложенное полотенце. И рассмеялся в голос, углядев на краю зеркала прилепленный стикер: «Будь как дома, но не забывай, что ты у меня».

Одежда так и валялась, раскиданная где придется: трусы в ногах постели, брюки на полу, рубашка повисла на спинке в изножье. Пиджак пропал, и это было досадно: там в кармане лежал мобильник. Цуна открыл дверь в коридор и пошел на запах кофе.

Занзас стоял у плиты посреди белоснежной кухни. И, кажется, сосредоточенно караулил кофе. Цуна оглядел легкий плетеный стол, ломившийся от пустых и полных тарелок, и понял, что к завтраку, похоже, опоздал. Занзас стремительно выкрутил рукоять, будто в соревнованиях на скорость, пламя пыхнуло и погасло.

— Ненавижу варить эту хрень. — пожаловался он, осторожно прихватывая джезву салфеткой. — Но чертова кофемашина, похоже, накрылась.

— Рано встаешь, — Цуна сел к столу, жадно оглядел тарелки. — Пиджак мой куда дел? Гокудеру предупредить надо, у меня на девять встреча назначена.

— Нет пиджака. — Занзас перелил кофе в две кружки, поставил одну перед Цуной и сел напротив. — Встречи тоже нет. Забудь.

— Так, — Цуна проглотил недожеванный кусок бутерброда. — С этого места подробней, будь любезен.

Занзас невозмутимо пожал плечами, откинулся на спинку стула и загородился газетой, так что теперь Цуне были видны только его пальцы, варийское кольцо, нечеткая фотография какой-то толпы и столбцы строчек.

— У тебя больше нет никаких встреч. Ты труп.

Цуна медленно отпил кофе. Встал, обошел стол и через плечо Занзаса заглянул в газету.  
С первой полосы на него глядела собственная фотография в черной — траурной? — рамке.

— Неожиданно, — сказал Цуна. — Тебе не кажется, что пора объясниться?

— Объясняю, — торжественно ответил Занзас. — «Вчера в 22.30, в ресторане «Вендетта» на виа Оретто, известном как место встреч представителей старейших сицилийских семей, группой неизвестных было совершено покушение на синьора Саваду Цунаеши. В результате короткой перестрелки погибли два охранника синьора Савады и один из нападавших, а сам синьор Савада был доставлен в клинику святого Витторио, где и скончался от полученных ранений.

Напоминаем, что синьор Савада, больше известный в определенных кругах как дон Вонгола, хорошо знаком жителям Палермо благодаря активному участию в благотворительных аукционах, а также в недавней предвыборной гонке, где он поддерживал команду нынешнего мэра. После вполне закономерной победы последнего синьор Савада выступил с публичным обращением, высказывая надежду на плодотворное долговременное сотрудничество.

Семья дона Вонголы скорбит о внезапной утрате. Церемония прощания состоится 28 июля в церкви святой Магдалены в 12 часов.

Наша редакция выражает искренние соболезнования родным и близким синьора Савады. Подробности о трагическом происшествии — на стр. 4».

— Так, — повторил Цуна. О встрече в «Вендетте» просил некий синьор Романов из Одессы. Русской или украинской, черт их там разберет, мафии убивать дона Вонголу нужды не было. Значит, подстава. — Кто погиб? И как вы узнали?

— Никто не погиб, — успокоил Занзас. — Там были иллюзии. Надо же, я думал, ты спросишь, какого черта мы тебя в известность не поставили.

— Я достаточно вас знаю, — вздохнул Цуна. — Разумеется, Гокудера счел за лучшее убрать меня подальше, а ты тут же предложил свое участие. Спелись. Теперь и с мешком этот дурацким все ясно, спрятал надежней иллюзий, да?

— Синьор Романов, или как там его, сидит в своей Одессе безвылазно уже лет двадцать, ему скоро девяносто, у него маразм, частичный паралич и протертая кашка на завтрак. Его наследничек — в Швейцарии со всем своим наследством, на Сицилию приезжал единственный раз, еще пацаном, в качестве туриста. А наш синьор Романов платит наличкой и до сих пор нигде не наследил. Заказ на тебя перехватил Маммон. Его жаба удушила от стартовой цены, полез разбираться. А твой лохматый мусор иногда быстро соображает. Он сам готов был напялить тебе на башку мешок, лишь бы ты свалил подальше. Поэтому мой идеальный план ему понравился.

— Значит, ждать, кто теперь полезет наверх, — Цуна вернулся на свое место, отхлебнул еще кофе. Есть расхотелось. — Жаль, что нельзя прикрыть весь Альянс разом. Когда уже уймутся.

Альянс как начало лихорадить после выноса Бьякурана с его союзниками, так и не прекращало уже второй год. Неудивительно, что за всей этой грызней у Цуны не оставалось ни сил, ни свободного времени.

— Расслабься, — посоветовал Занзас. — Я тебя сюда притащил не для того, чтобы любоваться такой кислой рожей. Хотя идея про прикрытие всего Альянса мне нравится. Но особенно нравится вот это, — он бережно разгладил страницу и любовно уставился на траурную рамочку. — Пора собирать коллекцию твоих некрологов. Один у меня уже есть. Это будет второй.

— Коллекцию? Занзас, ты… — Цуна рассмеялся, разбрызгав кофе на половину стола.

— Эй! Какого черта? Ты мне экспонат заплевал, придурок. — Занзас ловко подхватил газету, прицокнул языком и осторожно промокнул брызги с краю листа. — Бел собирает ножи, Луссурия какие-то пиздецовые шмотки, Маммон — чеки. А у меня будут твои рожи в черных рамочках. Вдруг ты во вкус войдешь.

— Очень смешно. Ну ладно, по крайней мере, еще один экспонат тебе точно обеспечен. Если проживешь дольше меня.

Мысль о собственных похоронах — вторых ложных похоронах за два года — испортила настроение окончательно. Представились траурные лица своих, скорбно-злорадные — чужих…

— А как хорошо утро начиналось, — вздохнул Цуна.

— И продолжается не хуже. Не пойму, чем ты недоволен? Тем, что не улегся в гроб на самом деле? Или тем, что скоро еще одной наглой мрази свернут шею?

— И правда. Этим, пожалуй, точно доволен. — Избавиться от видения заплаканных девочек и нервно смолящего сигарету за сигаретой Гокудеры оказалось не так-то легко. Хотя теперь ведь все иначе, теперь они с самого начала знают, что Цуна жив… Но кусок в горло по-прежнему не лез, и Цуна подумал: ладно. Будем принимать радикальные меры. — Ну что же, раз спешить теперь некуда… Ты насмотрелся на свой экспонат? А то, знаешь, пришла мне с утра в голову одна мысль…

Перегнулся через стол, отвел газету в сторону и потянул Занзаса на себя, ухватив за воротник.

— Это становится интересным. — Совсем близко шевельнулись его губы, и Цуна пристыл к ним взглядом. Экспонат с шуршанием спланировал в кресло. Занзас придвинулся ближе. — Ну говори, что там за мысль, от которой ты так перевозбудился, покойничек.

— Мне понравился твой вчерашний костюм, — Цуна говорил тихо, почти прикасаясь губами к губам Занзаса. — Ты был таким возбуждающим, что я забыл обо всем на свете, не только об осторожности. Надень его снова. Я хочу трахнуть тебя в этом костюме. Спустить с тебя эти шикарные белые брюки — до щиколоток, чтобы не мешали тебе расставить ноги. Расстегнуть рубашку, чтобы добраться до твоей кожи. Но не снимать. Здесь найдется хороший устойчивый стол, или и подоконник сгодится?

— Похуй, — сказал Занзас. Цуна видел, как расширяются зрачки, как постепенно, едва заметно начинает алеть радужка, чувствовал, как учащается дыхание. — Давай, расскажи мне, как ты хочешь и как это будет. Сделай так, чтобы я согласился подставить тебе зад.

— Я хочу нагнуть тебя и вставить. Быстро, не растягивая, — Цуна жадно всматривался в глаза Занзаса, и слова приходили сами. — Взять тебя за яйца, а потом трахать — медленно, чтобы ты злился и дергался, и требовал быстрее. Я оболью тебя смазкой так, что она точно испачкает твои шикарные брюки, можешь с ними попрощаться. Я влезу обеими руками тебе под рубашку и буду гладить твои шрамы, пока они не начнут обжигать, а ты — рычать, совсем как твой Бестер. И только тогда я начну трахать тебя быстро. Трахать и дрочить, но не давать тебе кончить, пока ты не попросишь. Ты попросишь, Занзас. А потом кончишь, обещая, что я пожалею, что ты оттрахаешь меня, как никогда раньше, придумаешь что-то новенькое.

Занзас выдохнул, сказал хрипло и почти ласково:

— Охуевший мусор.

Отодвинулся, залпом допил остатки кофе и поднялся.

— Здесь есть терраса с устойчивыми перилами. Ебля с видом на море вписывается в твои грязные фантазии? Тогда через десять минут. Будет тебе костюм. И только попробуй меня разочаровать.

Сейчас Занзас был в черном, но адскому стояку это не мешало. Цуна пялился на обтянутую штанами задницу, на прямую сильную спину, пока Занзас не исчез в коридоре. Потом тоже залпом допил кофе и поднялся, вцепившись в край стола. Занзаса такие игры заводили. Цуну теперь тоже, но он еще помнил самое начало. Когда слова застревали в горле, щеки полыхали, а рука так и тянулась к члену — подрочить, или хотя бы сжать у основания и переждать, перетерпеть немного. Тогда он еще волновался, дергался. Хотел Занзаса до чертиков и боялся, что не выйдет. А Занзас учил, мучил, избавлял от дурацкой робости, но давал, всегда давал взамен все, что хотелось получить. Пока Цуна сам не научился брать.

— Ебля с видом на море, — повторил он вслух. Рассмеялся немного нервно и пошел искать террасу.

Газета с некрологом осталась лежать в кресле. Подробности на четвертой странице Цуна читать не стал.

Терраса нашлась не сразу. Пришлось побродить. А потом по глазам ударило солнцем и синевой. Занзас стоял вполоборота, оперевшись локтем о перила, придерживал одним пальцем переброшенный через плечо пиджак и смотрел на чаек. Занзас и чайки — это было даже не смешно — абсурдно до крайности и возбуждающе. Он не забыл ничего. Даже туфли надел и пояс застегнул. Спросил лениво:

— Ну и где тебя носит?

— Ты забыл выдать мне путеводитель по замку, — Цуна шагнул к нему и остановился. Картина стоила того, чтобы как следует запомнить. Хотя на самом деле Цуна был уверен, что этот, сегодняшний Занзас останется в памяти навсегда. И дрочить Цуна будет, вспоминая не то, как они трахаются, а сияющее солнцем утро, синеву неба и моря, белые брюки, небрежно расстегнутую рубашку, и едва заметные шрамы под ослепительно белой тканью. С тех пор как Занзасу наскучило эпатировать публику яркими перьями и енотовым хвостом, он стал невыносимо элегантен.

— Нравится, — Занзас не спрашивал. И так видел, конечно. — Таращишься, как на хреново чудо света. Знал бы, что тебя прет от белого, надел бы раньше.

— Не от белого, — качнул головой Цуна, встал сзади и сунул руку Занзасу в карман. Нащупал тюбик со смазкой, презервативы и протолкнул пальцы глубже, надавливая на возбужденный член ребром ладони, отследил очертания и сжал прямо через шелковистую подкладку. — От тебя. — Развернул Занзаса лицом к перилам. — От тебя в белом. И от мысли, что сейчас я это с тебя сниму.

— Ну попробуй, — подыграл Занзас. Он выпустил пиджак, и тот спланировал вниз, в кармане звякнули ключи, и Цуна шагнул к Занзасу, обхватывая руками. Прижался к спине щекой, потерся стояком о задницу и выдрал рубашку из-под ремня. Зашарил руками по животу с гладкими, обжигающими извивами шрамов, провел ногтями по ребрам вниз, до пояса. Занзас выругался и опустил голову. Стоял, наклонившись, изо всех сил цепляясь за перила — Цуна подумал, что к концу от них наверняка останется почерневший обгорелый остов. Занзас обычно контролировал свое пламя, но судя по тому, как быстро раскалялась его кожа и как стремительно и ярко темнели шрамы, сегодня он не планировал сдерживаться.

Цуна прижался щекой к его спине. Сердце стучало гулко и часто. От Занзаса пахло разогретым на солнце хлопком, вчерашним парфюмом и едва уловимо — кофе. А еще — терпко и солоно — возбуждением и почему-то морем. Как будто он не газеты утром читал, а нырял с ближайшей скалы в водоросли и синюю воду. Цуна вдохнул глубоко и рывком расстегнул ремень.

— Не тяни, — глухо сказал Занзас.

Брюки съехали вниз с едва слышным шорохом. Цуна сжал член Занзаса сквозь трусы, другой рукой снова влез под рубашку, провел по животу к груди. Шрамы горели под ладонью, пламя билось под кожей, готовое вырваться. Цуна дернул трусы вниз, содрал колпачок со смазки. Неловко, одной рукой приспустил собственные брюки вместе с бельем. Смазку выдавил всю, до капли — себе на член и Занзасу между ягодиц. И вставил, как обещал, не растягивая. Занзас нагнулся, оперся локтями, расставил ноги. Цуна сжал в горсти его яйца, перекатил между пальцами — тяжелые, крупные. Скользнул ладонью вперед, передавив член, и начал двигаться, с трудом сдерживаясь. Самому хотелось сорваться, и знал, что Занзасу хочется, но знал и то, как того заводит нарочито медленное, будто ленивое начало. Ждал, трахая его плавно и не спеша, ощущая, как расходится в воздухе жар, как горячеет член под пальцами.

Потемневшая от пота рубашка липла к плечам Занзаса, к лопаткам, Цуна потянулся вперед, слизал со смуглой шеи влагу и соль. Занзас дернулся, сжал задницу так, что член пережало по всей длине. Острое, болезненное удовольствие толкнуло вперед — глубоко и резко, так что яйца вмялись в горячую, скользкую от смазки промежность Занзаса. Под закрытыми веками вспыхивало ослепительно золотым — до рези, до слез. Цуна крепче сдавил член Занзаса, почувствовал волну дрожи — от напряженных ягодиц по позвоночнику вверх. Занзас снова сжался — затягивая в себя, дразня, не выпуская, и Цуна с силой куснул его в плечо. Предупредил, тронув языком шершавую ткань рубашки:

— Не нарывайся. Хуже будет.

— Пошел нахуй! — рыкнул Занзас.

— После тебя, — пообещал Цуна, вытащил член до головки и замер, крепко удерживая Занзаса за бедра. Дышал через раз, жмурясь, пережидая опасный момент. Секунда — и неодолимо потянет обратно. Главное — сдержаться сейчас. Потом станет немного легче. Ненадолго.

Занзас выругался, сильнее наваливаясь на перила. Цуна сжимал его член, задевая костяшками теплое дерево, от которого уже явственно тянуло паленым. Солнце припекало немилосердно. Волосы липли к вискам и ко лбу, а Занзас сорванно дышал, принимая передышку. Подчинялся. И это вело круче любого, самого жаркого секса.

— Попроси, — Цуна наклонился, снова лизнул соленую от пота напряженную шею. Прикусил и тут же отпустил, прихватил губами мочку, всосал в рот. — Попроси меня, Занзас.

Тот дернулся, схватил за бедро, так что Цуна чуть не заорал. Занзас не сдерживал ни силу, ни пламя. Как будто каленым железом приложил, личное тавро выжег — наверняка отпечаталась на коже алая пятерня. Занзас вывернул шею, и Цуну шатнуло к нему — в сухой и жадный поцелуй. Он толкнулся членом, входя глубже. Сжал пальцы в волосах Занзаса. Жесткие, влажные, они щекотали запястье, а губы двигались. Занзас впускал, перехватывал зубами язык, напирал сам, вылизывая небо. Цуна потянул кулак вверх по его члену, передавливая выпуклую вену, стискивая пальцы кольцом под головкой. Надавил подушечкой, растирая смазку, зацепил ногтем устье, и Занзас застонал в рот, подаваясь задницей назад, впуская до конца. Терпеть и ждать становилось все сложнее. Но Цуна все еще боролся. Не с собой — с Занзасом, который никогда не сдавался без боя.

— Попроси.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Занзас, облизал губы. Глаза у него были пьяные, алые, шрамы расчертили все лицо — пятна, полосы — Цуна знал их все наизусть, на ощупь, на вид и на вкус. Некоторые были бледнее, некоторые ярче. Одни появлялись часто, другие — почти никогда. Сегодня все были на месте. Цуна потянулся вперед, обвел кончиком языка самый широкий — от виска до подбородка.

Занзас вскинулся, непонятно как тоже умудрился вцепиться в волосы.

— Придурок, я же тебя лысым оставлю.

— Плевать. — Паленым не пахло, и Цуна лизнул следующий шрам, пониже, на подбородке, он был теплым, шершавым и неровным, как клякса, загибался вниз, почти до кадыка. Он появлялся самым последним. Очень редко. И Занзас дергался от любого прикосновения к нему. Дергался, бесился, а потом подставлял горло под язык и губы. Вот и сейчас…

— Твою мать! Савада!

— Я жду.

— Достал! Выеби уже. Давай. Ну!

И Цуна наконец сорвался — в бешеный ритм, в глухой рык Занзаса, в пламя. Трахал, не сдерживаясь, дергая Занзаса на себя и дроча в том же резком, бешеном ритме — а Занзас двигался навстречу, яростно насаживаясь и зажимаясь, матерясь в голос, требуя больше и сильнее. Рубашка опала почерневшими хлопьями, перила обугливались, прохладный ветер вскипал вокруг обжигающим смерчем. Как бой — на грани, до конца, не думая о том, что будет после. Цуна распластался по Занзасу, обхватив обеими руками, вбиваясь последними резкими толчками. Занзас дышал хрипло и неровно. Дрочил, резко двигая по члену кулаком. Ритмично сжимал задницу, лишая остатков выдержки и сил. Цуна зарылся носом в волосы на его затылке, которые теперь едко пахли дымом, и отпустил себя, чувствуя, как накрывает их обоих с головой его пламя.

***  
Волны лениво накатывали на каменистый пляж, шуршали, облизывая мелкую гальку. От заходящего солнца протянулась разбитая рябью дорожка цвета их с Занзасом пламени. Занзас валялся на камнях, раскинув руки, так расслабленно, будто под его спиной был мягкий матрас. Цуна сидел рядом. Медленно обводил пальцами побледневшие шрамы, разглядывал спокойное лицо, но взгляд то и дело скользил ниже, к натянувшимся в паху джинсам. Знал: Занзас недолго останется ленивым. Он сегодня и так весь день накапливал счет, будто тренировал выдержку или осознанно доводил себя до грани.

После того, как они сожгли перила, половину террасы и злополучный белый костюм, Занзас потащил Цуну охлаждаться в море, свалил на гальку в полосе прибоя и оседлал бедра. Насаживался, будто сам трахал, а во взгляде полыхало обещание: «погоди, придет и твоя очередь». Цуна и сам знал, что придет. Такой секс Занзасу нравился, но он потом всегда требовал реванша. Чем больше счет, тем серьезнее расплата. Обычно быстрая. Но сегодня Занзас не торопился, а Цуна ждал со все возраставшим нетерпением. Обед прошел в приятной расслабленности, а вот к ужину накрыло каким-то нервозным томлением. Занзас неторопливо жевал, полулежа в кресле, слизывал с губ густой белый соус, а Цуна ловил себя на мысли, что почти не чувствует вкуса еды. И дело было не только в возбуждении.

После ужина Занзас снова увел на пляж. Цуна нервничал все больше. Секса он хотел — дорвался до свободного времени и до Занзаса и не собирался упускать момент. Но к вечеру вернулись мысли о делах. Днем Занзас о чем-то негромко говорил по телефону. Цуна не вслушивался, но звонивших угадывал по его менявшимся интонациям. Были Сквало и Гокудера, был, кажется, еще Луссурия и кто-то незнакомый. Цуна не задавал вопросов — знал, что бесполезно. Если бы выяснилось что-то важное, Занзас бы рассказал. Или, в случае с Гокудерой, просто пихнул в руку трубку. То, что он говорил с ним сам, вызывало смешанное чувство недовольства и странной благодарности.

На пляж наползали сумерки, Цуна смотрел на темнеющую воду в золотых разводах и снова думал о собственной смерти. Идея, пришедшая в голову за ужином, не давала покоя. А Занзас все еще не спешил.

— Занзас? — тот повернул голову, взглянул вопросительно. — Мы на похороны успеем?

— Ебнулся? Какого черта мы там забыли?

— А ты не понимаешь? Если мешает Вонгола, мало убрать меня. Хранители тоже под ударом, а мои похороны — единственная возможность накрыть их всех сразу. А если еще и момент правильно выбрать, ребята ведь и защититься не успеют!

— Вонгола без тебя — уже не та Вонгола, которой стоит опасаться. Нет босса — нет вопроса. — Занзас приподнялся на локте. Обернулся, глядя снизу вверх. — Вылезешь не вовремя, и вся операция псу под хвост. Тебя на клочки раздерут, и журналисты, и Альянс. А этот Романов заляжет на дно, и хрен его найдешь потом. Успокойся. Они готовы к нападению. Или ты считаешь, что у тебя никчемные отбросы вместо хранителей?

Цуна, конечно, так не считал. Знал — на самом деле ребята и без него справятся. Но тревога грызла, не хотела отпускать.

— Гокудера сказал бы, что я просто превратился в контрол-фрика, — пробормотал он.

— Давно уже, — лениво поддел Занзас. — Пора научиться расслабляться, придурок. А то или двинешься, или сдохнешь раньше времени. Без всяких некрологов. Я останусь без коллекции, а ты без ебли. — Занзас выбросил вперед руку, толкнул, опрокидывая на камни, подмял под себя, наваливаясь сверху. — Я не трахаюсь с психами и трупами, Савада. Запомни.

От веса Занзаса, от прикосновения кожи — мгновенно всколыхнулось мучившее весь день ожидание. Занзас наконец-то надумал?

— Сексотерапия? Будешь учить меня расслабляться?

— Не я, — Занзас опасно ухмыльнулся, вытащил из кармана коробочку, подбросил на ладони. — Порасслабляйся тут сам, пока я схожу за виски. Забыл выпить за твой безвременный уход. Кстати, ты какую обивку хочешь? И эти, — Занзас пощелкал пальцами, довольно жмурясь, — ленты? И цветы. Белые? Красные? Розы? Астры? А то твой мусор постарается, и будет у тебя гроб в ромашках. На лилии у него, по-моему, аллергия после прошлого раза.

— Колокольчики, — машинально брякнул Цуна, гадая, что еще придумал Занзас. А тот зажег кольцо и, довольно скалясь, выпустил на волю лигра. — Верхом поедешь?

— Ну да, на лигре за колокольчиками, в закат, — оскалился Занзас. — Он посторожит, чтобы ты не удрал. Будут гвоздики. Белые. Бестер!

Цуна дернулся вслед уходящему Занзасу, но Бестер даже встать не дал. Опустил огромную лобастую голову, толкнул в плечо, и Цуна снова оказался распластанным на камнях, да еще и придавленным тяжелой лапой. Спасибо, хоть когти наглая зверюга не выпустила.

— Я тебе это припомню! Эй, Занзас! Слышишь? — Цуна вывернул голову пытаясь разглядеть, далеко ли тот ушел, но обзор закрывала лохматая белая грива.

Бестер шумно выдохнул, Цуна поежился. Дыхание было горячим. Длинная белая шерсть щекотала ключицы. Бестер посмотрел пристально, будто прикидывал, какой кусок Цуны самый сочный, и неожиданно потерся башкой о грудь, как большой ласковый кошак. Задел усами под ребрами, так что сразу стало щекотно и невыносимо жарко. И ткнулся холодным мокрым носом в район пупка.

Цуна дернулся, уперся руками, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Стало только хуже: теперь горячее дыхание гладило грудь, а жесткие густые усы щекотали живот.

Цуна боялся щекотки, и Занзас, мстительная сволочь, прекрасно об этом знал!

— Уйди! — заорал Цуна. Хотел сказать веско, уверенным голосом, как и нужно говорить с животными — пусть даже чужими и из коробочек. Но Бестер шевельнул башкой, и Цуна сорвался в хрюкающий сдавленный хохот. — Ты… Зараза лохматая! Уйди, как человека тебя прошу, или хоть башку подними! — Цуна дрыгал ногой и ржал уже в голос, а Бестер смотрел с величественным удовлетворением, будто того и добивался. А потом лизнул, и Цуна захлебнулся воздухом, выгнулся, загребая в горсти нагретые камни.

— Ты…

Это было все еще щекотно — но не так, как усы. Бестер лизал ласково, но все равно шершаво и почти больно. Тепло, мокро и неожиданно приятно.

— Бестер.

Тот наконец поднял голову, снова придавил лапищей — держал ее почти на весу, но все равно ощущалась тяжесть. Глаза у него были золотые, с узкими черными зрачками, умные и насмешливые.

— Сволочь ты, — хрипло сказал Цуна. — И хозяин твой сволочь.

Толстые длинные когти царапнули слегка, и Цуна запустил пальцы в мягкую гриву. Бестер снова лизнул. Язык прошелся по запястью до локтя, зацепил кожу под соском, и Цуна зажмурился.

Так, с закрытыми глазами, стало легче — и тяжелее. Бестер пах Занзасом — его пламенем. Его жар был жаром Занзаса. Так же разбегался по телу горячими волнами, провоцируя острое желание. Даже то, как он совершенно по-кошачьи тыкался носом и норовил лизнуть, вызывало в памяти Занзаса. Потому что все это вместе возбуждало именно так, как нужно, как возбуждал его Занзас и никто другой.

Цуна всхлипнул. Он понял вдруг, чего добивался Занзас. Когда тот вернется со своим виски, Цуна будет готов не просто просить о сексе — умолять.

Он опустил руку, сжал через брюки член и вскинул бедра, запрокидывая голову. Камни впивались в спину. Лежать было неудобно, но возбуждение уже туманило мозги и притупляло боль. Хотелось развести колени шире. Хотелось, чтобы Занзас был здесь. Чтобы перехватил запястья, выкручивая, подцепил зубами молнию и очень медленно потянул вниз. А потом накрыл член губами. Провел языком от мошонки вверх, тронул головку прямо через трусы. Бестер придавил лапой сильнее, и Цуна выгнулся, задыхаясь от слишком сильных, хоть и выдуманных ощущений. Грива снова защекотала грудь, но ржать больше не хотелось. Пламя стекало с Бестера ровным, непрерывным потоком, проникало через поры, вливалось под кожу, будоража и мучая неосуществимым пока желанием.

— Ч-черт, — выдохнул Цуна, крепче сжимая пальцы. — О ч-черт.

Надавил на член сильнее, и тут Бестер прижал руку лапой. Как будто запретил дрочить без Занзаса.

— Да где же ты ходишь! Ублюдок.

— За ублюдка и по морде получить можно.

Цуна даже не услышал хруста камней под ногами. То ли Занзас подбирался медленно и по-кошачьи мягко, то ли кровь слишком сильно шумела в ушах. Занзас присел рядом и наклонил бутылку, виски брызнуло на грудь и подбородок, и он склонился ниже, слизывал капли, поглаживая ладонью по животу. Цуна цеплялся за его волосы, стискивал обтянутое джинсами бедро, втягивал носом острый запах алкоголя и только сейчас понял, что Бестер исчез. Сказал, задыхаясь:

— Оригинальный у тебя способ… за безвременный уход.

Занзас поднял голову. Сидел довольный, сытый, облизывался неторопливо. И смотрел с вызовом, медленно выкручивая пуговицу из петли на брюках Цуны.

— Ты против?

— Выпивка отдельно, секс отдельно. — Цуна выгнулся, пытаясь потереться членом о запястье Занзаса. — Секс первым.

— Сейчас музыку заказываешь не ты, — ласково сказал тот. Но явственно слышалось за этой лаской что-то еще, будоражащее и опасное, как когти из мягких звериных лап или ярость под ровным пламенем Неба.

Он плеснул еще немного виски на живот и припал губами как раз там, где совсем недавно вылизывал Бестер — над пупком. Потащил брюки вниз. Цуна помогал, как мог, жалея, что не стянул их с себя раньше. Ерзал, обкатанная морем галька впивалась в спину, но почему-то это заводило еще больше — контрастом к мягким прикосновениям.

Занзас втянул в рот кожу, прикусил, и Цуна вскинулся, всхлипнул:

— Еще. Возьми.

— Возьму, — пообещал Занзас и повел языком ниже, к паху, задевая прижатый к животу член то подбородком, то щекой, но слишком слабо. Развел ноги, крепко придерживая за колени, протолкнул язык в промежность, вылизывал, настойчиво надавливая, так что Цуну потряхивало и томительная, сладкая слабость расходилась по телу. А потом Занзас осторожно прихватил зубами мошонку, и Цуна застонал, замотал головой, зашарил руками по камням, не в силах лежать смирно. Кажется, опрокинул бутылку. Занзас фыркнул, не разжимая зубов, и одобрительно погладил по бедру.

— Возьми, — повторил Цуна. — Не могу больше терпеть. Пожалуйста.

Занзас мог сжалиться, а мог усмехнуться и продолжить дразнить, но просьбы его заводили. Заводили и самого Цуну: они помогали довести нетерпение до той грани, за которой срывало крышу. Но сейчас он уже перешел эту грань.

— Подрочи, — велел Занзас, отстраняясь. Расстегнул джинсы и разорвал зубами упаковку презерватива. — Медленно.

«Медленно»! Цуна положил ладонь на член, погладил, выгнулся, напрягаясь. Хотелось быстро, не сдерживаясь, вбиваясь в кулак, и чтобы Занзас тем временем тоже вбивался — до темноты в глазах, до боли. Еще немного… совсем немного потерпеть, и так и будет. 

Цуна дрочил ладонью, прижимая член к животу, почти бессознательно приподнимаясь навстречу собственным движениям. Кусал и облизывал губы, жмурился, пытаясь не смотреть, но все равно видел, как Занзас раскатывает по члену презерватив, как достает смазку, небрежно подкидывает тюбик…

Длинные пальцы Занзаса в заднице — это было лучше чем ничего, но гораздо хуже, чем член. Хотя и они умудрились довести почти до исступления. Уже после нескольких движений Цуна вскрикнул и перехватил себя под коленями, раскрываясь до конца. Сжался так, что хлюпнула разогретая смазка, потекла вниз, к копчику. И наконец почувствовал, как распирает стенки горячая головка, и понял, что Занзас так и не вынул пальцы.

Что было дальше, Цуна понимал плохо. И правда сорвался за грань, в темноту, в удовольствие пополам с болью — резкое, безжалостное, как сам Занзас. Кажется, он кричал, просил еще, сильнее, больше. Кажется, Занзас вгонял в него пальцы вместе с членом, а потом, внутри, еще и двигал ими. Прикусывал кожу на шее и шептал, обжигая дыханием ухо: «Мой. Живой. Жадный». Это было так мучительно, остро приятно, так хотелось, чтобы оно длилось и длилось, что Цуна боролся с подступающим оргазмом всем существом, бесконечно долго, пока Занзас не опустил голову ему на грудь, защекотав волосами, выдохнув долго и жарко, совсем как Бестер. Реальность взорвалась, разлетелась на куски и обломки, и Цуна застонал и провалился в темное, обжигающее, больше похожее не на наслаждение, а на смерть.

На уши давила глубокая, непроницаемая тишина, под веками колыхалось золотое пламя. Ровное, сильное, умиротворенное. Сверху давило знакомой тяжестью, и Цуна вытянул ноги, обхватывая ими Занзаса, закинул руки ему на шею. Бедра ныли, в заднице жгло и пульсировало. И все было не просто хорошо — охуенно, как сказал бы Занзас. Цуна, не открывая глаз, повел головой, нашел его губы, мягко прижался к ним своими. Занзас ответил, целуя медленно и глубоко. 

— Если сам дойдешь до кровати — выебу еще раз.

Цуна пошевелился. Болезненная, почти обморочная расслабленность сковывала тело.

— Дойду, я жадный. Только встать помоги.

Занзас усмехнулся и вызвал Бестера. Тот опустил голову, подставляясь под руки, Цуна обнял сильную шею, приподнялся, утонув лицом в лохматой гриве. Занзас подхватил под мышки, перекинул через широкую спину — и Цуна отключился, провалившись не то в сон, не то в беспамятство.

***  
Когда он проснулся, солнце стояло почти в зените. Сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы пробивались яркие лучи, ложились поперек комнаты широкой теплой дорожкой. Было очевидно, что собственные похороны он позорно проспал.

— Зато расслабился так уж расслабился, — пробормотал Цуна и побрел в ванную. 

Последствия «сексотерапии» ощущались до сих пор — в заднице тянуло, мышцы словно налились свинцом и решительно отказывались работать. А на душе было на удивление спокойно.

Стикер на зеркале Занзас поменял. Теперь там было только одно слово: «Добавки?»  
Отмокая в горячей воде, Цуна лениво думал, что черт с ним, можно и добавки. Можно развести Занзаса еще на какое-нибудь сумасшествие. Вчерашний день принес плоды — жизнь давно не казалась Цуне настолько прекрасной.

Занзаса он нашел в гостиной на втором этаже. Тот сидел в кресле, низкий столик рядом был завален грудой газет. На экране включенного телевизора беззвучно открывал рот затянутый в строгий черный костюм репортер. Цуна замер в проеме, глядя на развалины за его спиной, на пожарные машины и несколько скорых. Место было знакомое. Улица здесь изгибалась кольцом, а в тени раскидистых пиний раньше стояла небольшая церковь. Та самая, в которой…

— Занзас. — Сердце провалилось в живот и нервно задергалось там ледяным комком. — Занзас, это…

— Да. Последствия твоих похорон, — тот обернулся. — Все утро любуюсь.

— Все живы? — Цуна сжал кулаки. Надо было самому… знал же, чувствовал!

— Десять человек в больнице. Из них двое мирных зевак, но их отпустят к вечеру. Одному по башке твоим портретом попало, другого зацепил Бел, когда снимал иллюзионистов. Сквало говорит, твой мечник залил всех дождем по уши. Гранаты взорвались, когда в церкви уже никого не было.

— Продолжай, — почему-то казалось, что Занзас чего-то недоговаривает, и от этого накрывало паникой.

— Выдохни, — усмехнулся тот, откладывая одну газету и разворачивая другую. — Трупы есть, но не те, из-за которых стоит так на меня таращиться. Твой мусор рвался прискакать сюда с докладом, но я его послал. Вечером разберетесь. А главный ублюдок пока в Варии. Пытается спасти задницу и отречься от своих головорезов. Но это ненадолго.

— Значит, заказчика нашли? — Цуна и правда выдохнул, будто отпустило тугую пружину, сжавшуюся внутри при словах о больнице. — Ладно, разбирайся с ним как знаешь. И, Занзас… Спасибо.

— Рано. Слушай лучше. Надо выбрать.

Занзас сгреб со стола несколько лежащих в отдельной пачке газет, зашуршал страницами.

— «Молодой наследник дона Тимотео Вонголы прибыл в Италию пять лет назад и сразу заявил о себе как о человеке недюжинного ума, невиданного дружелюбия и самых разнообразных талантов…» Или вот это. «Мы, представители независимой прессы, скорбим вместе с родственниками дона Вонголы и уверены, что его трагическая гибель напрямую связана с нестабильной политической ситуацией в нашей стране. Свободные граждане Италии, мы призываем вас сплотиться и объединиться против беспредела властей…» Или тут: «Савада Цунаеши, по утверждениям его близких, коллег и просто людей, которых сводил с ним счастливый случай, был тем, на кого хотелось равняться, за кем хотелось идти, потому что он являл собой образец»… бла-бла… тут неинтересно. А, вот здесь! Тоже про твой нимб, крылышки и венец мученика. Заебись пафосно.

— Что выбрать? — Цуна наконец-то подошел к столу, придвинул себе кресло. Взял первую попавшуюся газету. С передовицы смотрело его собственное лицо. — Коллекцию пополняешь? Греби все, не мелочись.

— Оно уже и так все мое. Хоть стены обклеивай. Сделаю бункер в подвале, буду стрелять в твои особо торжественные рожи. Но сейчас надо выбрать лучшего из этих… писателей. Давай, думай, что тебе сейчас нужнее — свалить мэра, подружиться с миротворцами или замахнуться на римскую верхушку. Тут три основных потока слез. Выбери кого-нибудь поязыкастее и поумнее. Этот пиздец не смотри, — Занзас вырвал из рук газету и вручил вместо нее еще одну пачку. — Мне нравятся два верхних. Твое воскрешение должно быть громким.

«Пустые хлопоты», — вспомнил Цуна. Передышка от дел выдалась слишком короткой.

— Кажется, я первый раз в жизни пожалел, что наши с тобой ребята так хорошо работают. Не отказался бы побыть покойником еще пару дней.

— Как-нибудь повторим, — пообещал Занзас, и Цуна сразу ему поверил. Обернулся, чтобы возразить, и промолчал. Занзас отлично знал все, что он мог бы сейчас сказать. Ждал, насмешливо выгнув бровь. Будто говорил: «Ну давай, удиви меня, Савада. Попробуй».

И Цуна попробовал. Газеты разлетелись по полу, колени вмялись в мягкую обивку, а Цуна уже целовал жесткие губы Занзаса, распахивал рубашку у него на груди. Торопился. Потому что Занзас был прав — выбирать надо срочно, звонить, договариваться о сенсационном интервью, назначать время и место, нестись обратно, пока слухи не поползли по всему Палермо, сочинять речь, или импровизировать за чашкой кофе под жадным взглядом журналиста. Это было правильно. Расчетливо. Перспективно. А Цуна уже скучал по каменистому берегу и сломанной кофемашине, по теплым от солнца половицам в спальне, даже по наручникам, которые теперь лежали в пустой вазе для фруктов. Уже скучал… по Занзасу.

— Значит, все-таки добавки? — спросил тот и рванул Цуну через пухлый подлокотник ближе.

— Да. Добавку и аванс. А потом, когда я воскресну… мы еще не проверили стол на прочность.

— И кресло. Я всегда подозревал, что у тебя хуевое кресло.

— И диван. В нем я тоже… сомневаюсь.

— Твой?

— Не только!

— Отличный план, — одобрил Занзас. — Работаем.


End file.
